


All the Pretty Girls Go to the City

by thestarsjustblinkforus



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grisettes, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsjustblinkforus/pseuds/thestarsjustblinkforus
Summary: the night’s a blur like most things are when he’s this hammeredbut there’s a girland she’s pretty and she seems to be willing to tolerate him as long as he keeps buying her drinksso he keeps buying her drinks
Kudos: 1





	All the Pretty Girls Go to the City

**_\- ([press play](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Duxze5mxvOnk&t=OTI3MzBlN2QzYzBiYjk4NDdlY2IxNWVlOWVlNTJjZTJkNjE4ZTVkMSw0ODlrRkJRdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AMf-iREk79uxwxF1M-sSq9g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthestarsjustblinkforus.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F128163671445%2Fmamzellecombeferre-generation-um-trailer&m=1&ts=1610430576)) -_ **

the night’s a blur like most things are when he’s this hammered

but there’s a girl

and she’s pretty and she seems to be willing to tolerate him as long as he keeps buying her drinks

so he keeps buying her drinks

shots and bottles and salt licked off a wrist

then a neck

eventually, there’s a blowjob in a bathroom and his keys being taken out of his pocket

“I’m the _leastest_ drunk, I can drive us-”

and another girl

another Pretty Girl

_all the pretty girls go to the city_

Other Pretty Girl takes the keys from Pretty Girl

shakes her head

“ _Nope,_ nu uh. _No_.”

_don’t they don’t they do my love_

his skin itches and he drags his nails across the inside of his forearm and fucking _ow_

he orders another shot

running running running up that tab

his debit card is gonna burst into fucking flames

in the meantime, Pretty Girls dancing and drinking

a blur of brown hair and blonde hair as they spin each other like music box ballerinas

Other Pretty Girl clumsily steps out of her shoes, centers herself, and then does a real actual _pirouette_ so he must have said that out loud, the ballerinas thing, and he wants to say _he used to dance too_

Pretty Girl sees him Looking at Other Pretty Girl and grabs his hand, drags him off his barstool and back into the bathroom

she offers him a line of coke off her collarbone of all fucking things and maybe she _is_ the "leastest" drunk because it’s kind of mostly straight and she’s bent pretty impressively back so it doesn’t spill and he mumbles “cool” as he dips his head and sniffs and then coughs -

_“Eww”_

\- and then finishes it, hacking again into her cleavage as she shoves him off

and Other Pretty Girl on the other side of the door

says “Yo”

says

“I wanna go”

and Pretty Girl rolls her eyes nearly back into her head, laughs and pats him on the cheek and he figures he’s forgiven for drooling on her boobs

there’s a smudge of white on one and she absently slaps his hand away as he reaches out to smooth it off her skin onto his thumb into his mouth as she fixes her hair that already looks fucking great as far as he’s concerned

she’s fucking _great_

“So we’re driving your car home, you can come too obvs-obsly.”

and he nods he says “ok thanks” and then “how’d you know I have a car” as they leave the bathroom again and Other Pretty Girl is at the bar now leaning over it to talk to the bartender, to hook her finger around bartender’s necklace, pulling her in a little and he can hear her say, “I _like_ this…”

and Pretty Girl who’s walking like a zigzag that makes his eyes cross takes out a cigarette with a flourish and bartender says

“Nu uh, Flor, no smoking.”

and Floor? Floor scowls and shoves it in her mouth anyway, “I can do what I want…”

“Except _smoke_ ,” says Other Pretty Girl as she plucks it from her lips and he can see she’s got his car keys and oh ok yeah she took those away from Floor before, now he remembers and who the fuck names their kid _Floor_ -

“’Nother drink then. Drinks! DRIIIIINKS!”

Pretty Girl bangs an empty shot glass on the bar until it’s filled and then there’s another beer and another and another and then Other Pretty Girl tucking a napkin with a scrawled name and number into her bra and then all of a sudden they’re outside and _fuck it’s fucking cold fuck winter in the fucking ass what the fuck_

Other Pretty Girl is wobbly on her shoes that are the highest he’s ever seen and her legs look fucking great they’re both so fucking _great_ these Pretty Girls who are letting him let him loan them his car and suddenly he’s in the backseat and then suddenly they’re somewhere else and he only slammed up against the back of the front seat twice and missed smashing his nose _both_ times so _awesome_ and Pretty Girl is all tangled up in his shit with him - blankets and clothes and books and cds that waterfalled down on them from where he had shoved them up against the back window and she moans “owwwww the fucckkkk” into his lap 

and then there’s a couch and Other Pretty Girl puts a wastebasket on the floor by his head

and says “don’t you dare puke on my carpet, I’ll cut your balls off”

and he looks down and concedes it is a pretty nice carpet before passing out

_**\- ([press play)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0EPIoOaXpG0&t=MzM2ZTcwZGRkOTc5OGNkZThhOTExNmVkZWExMzY0ZTQ4MGM3NTg0OCw0ODlrRkJRdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AMf-iREk79uxwxF1M-sSq9g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthestarsjustblinkforus.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F128163671445%2Fmamzellecombeferre-generation-um-trailer&m=1&ts=1610430576) -** _

He can’t get his eyes to open but someone’s digging in his pockets again which means he probably _should_ but he can’t even say _“hey man”_ cuz his tongue is glued to the roof of his mouth so he just lets whoever have at it and sinks back into the couch that really is so stupidly comfortable like a cloud and shit and it smells like _girl_ like the lotions or perfumes girls use to make their skin soft and their hair smell good…

“Do you think… _John Grantaire_ … is hot?”

“I don’t fucking care Flor, put his wallet back, he doesn’t even have any money…”

And nope, no, he does _not._

He can’t remember if he got his card back last night, _shit_.

He groans into the pillow damp with his drool and someone kicks the wastebasket closer to him and someone else slaps his ass and clumsily shoves his wallet back into his back pocket.

The one who asked if he was ‘hot’ moans, “ _Coffeeeeeeeee_ ” and flops down on the couch on his legs and slaps his ass again like she’s playing fucking _bongos._ “Happy Birthday!”

“Mmph?”

“Your license says it’s your birthday and you’re old as shit.”

He finally peels his eyes open and it feels like fucking velcro.

“How’re you not hungover, Jesus…”

“Still drunk,” She grins a lipstickless grin, mascara smudged under her eyes and as pretty as he remembers.

“Heeey…”

She rolls her eyes.

“So. John Grantaire.”

“So. Uh. Floor. Why the fuck you named Floor?”

“It’s _Floréal._ It's _French._ _"_

Other Pretty Girl comes in balancing mugs on a big-ass hardback book, a coffee table book, _The Beatles Anthology_. There’s a bottle of whiskey too and he’s in fucking _love_.

**Author's Note:**

> _Inspired by[this trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqZqtwpkwww&feature=emb_logo)_


End file.
